


Laid Bare

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Kinktober 2018, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Une wonders when she's most herself, with the uniform or without.





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 15th Kinktober prompt: uniforms (13x11).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Laid Bare** by luvsanime02

########

Treize always takes such care when he removes his uniform. He takes equal care in removing Une’s, each separate piece of fabric hung up or laid aside carefully, with reverence that makes Une’s breath catch in her throat.

It is only when she’s completely naked that Treize treats her like a woman, kissing her softly and holding her close, burying his face in her hair. He runs his hands across her body, knowing exactly where to squeeze and caress to make her skin tingle and her blood run quicker and her breath become heavier.

When he kisses her neck and cups her breasts, fondling them so tenderly, when he’s entering her, his hard cock breaching her sex and pushing its way inside, Une thinks of the uniforms that they’ve both shed, and wonders if she really is a different person with it off.

He rocks inside of her, pulls back to watch her face, and it should be embarrassing, perhaps, to be the sole focus of his gaze, but Une lets him look and admire, loves to see the softness in his eyes as he thrusts slowly inside of her, letting them both enjoy the moment and stretching out time just for the two of them.

Her breath comes quicker, and Treize kisses a path across her chest, from one breast to the other, sucking on her nipples, his teeth grazing the hard nubs lightly, and Une throws her head back and cries out. She wants to live in this moment forever.

All things end, though, and eventually, neither of them can hold back any longer. Treize’s thrusts increase in strength, in speed, and his talented fingers search out her clit, knowing exactly how to press and move, and Une shudders, shudders, shudders as she comes apart, shattering into so many pieces of herself that she doesn’t know how she’ll ever pull herself completely back together into one whole part again.

Treize comes inside of her, but that’s alright. Une’s never been capable of bearing children, and she’s never let it bother her, and Treize doesn’t care, either. He still looks at her and sees a woman, as long as their clothes are off.

After, he holds her close, lets them both enjoy the intimacy, but there’s still work to be done. There will always be more work to do, and so they get up after a while. Maybe they’ll take a shower together, if they have the time, but more often than not, they simply redress again. Piece by piece of the uniform is put back on, layered one on top of the other, and Une slowly feels herself transform, sees Treize doing the same, until they are not themselves any longer.

Or maybe they’re more themselves now than they were before. Une has a hard time deciding which is more true some days. Une leaves the room, a soldier once more, and faces the future with a hard stare, not letting herself dwell on soft kisses and softer eyes until the next time that Treize bares her body and soul.


End file.
